Darkling, I Listen
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Traducción. El título se mantiene por cosas de estética. Nadie que entra al Viejo Londres vuelve a salir. Dicen que la Bestia los devora. Cuando su hermana desapareció, John se aventura en la zona muerta más allá del muro y conoce a un brillante loco con una terrible maldición…


**_N/A: Esta historia está parcialmente basada en algunos cuentos de hadas. El título es una línea del poema 'Oda a un Ruiseñor' de John Keats. Esto tendrá 7-8 partes._**

**_N/T: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lo logré, al fin. Me he arrastrado por las paredes intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para suplicarle a la autora que me dejará traducir su historia. Es hermosa, de verdad. Yo la leí hace poco gracias al bendito Tumblr y no me fui a dormir hasta que termine. Está bellamente inspirado en realismo mágico, pero a la vez me recuerda a Silent Hill. ¡Lo sé! Estoy obsesionada con ello. La historia se compone de 7-8 partes, pero actualmente sólo se han subido cinco. Estoy ansiosa por el nuevo capítulo. ¿Modelo de actualización? Simple, un capítulo por semana. Espero que cuando lleguemos al cinco la historia ya haya terminado pero… no guardo mucha esperanza y creo que la autora hace un trabajo excelente sin necesidad de presión. Y eso, disfruten de este hermoso fic, traducido por mí, el google translator y mis miles de diccionarios de lengua inglesa. Podrán encontrar el link a su tumblr y a la historia original en mi perfil, además de que iré actualizando vía tumblr el avance de la historia._**

**_Everyone has a way to say how beautiful you're story is, and because my gift is to write, this is my way to say 'Thank you for writting this'. It took me a long time, but finally, here it is._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Darkling, I Listen es originalmente de You_Light_The_Sky y yo sólo traduje la historia._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. _**

**_Parte 1. Antes de la Niebla._**

—¡La Niebla se acerca! —uno de los soldados grita. Pero su grito se ve ahogado por la cacofonía de los disparos, líneas de explosivos sonando en el aire, alzando el polvo y la arena en todas direcciones.

Apenas puede ver algo más allá de sus propias manos, luchando por cocer una horrible herida en el cuerpo de su compañero. La sangre salpica desde la herida, profunda y casi tan oscura como el negro, en sus dedos y su ropa. Empapa a través de la ropa del soldado, creando manchas que jamás se podrán lavar y eso provoca que la aguja se resbale ante su agarre. John maldice mientras más arena golpea su rostro, más dura que una mordida helada. Consiguió bloquear el sonido de la batalla y alejarlo de sus oídos.

_Concéntrate, Watson, concéntrate_. Remienda los tejidos contra la piel (no es lo mismo que como con la ropa. La piel es más suave, más frágil; eso acecha en sus sueños cuando se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente para permitirlo, así que tiene que seguir moviéndose, seguir luchando, evitar recordar). Sólo un poco más y la herida estaría cerrada, podría arrastrar al soldado Phillips hasta el camión más cercano y luego empezar a trabajar en el siguiente herido.

Pero puede sentir el repentino cambio en el aire, como el calor del desierto comienza a transformarse en un frío que provoca escalofríos. Puede ver su aliento hacer volutas en el aire, la piel de gallina que comienza a formarse en la piel de los soldados. El cielo comienza a nublarse y una sensación de entumecimiento comienza a ir desde su hombro, drenando su energía lentamente…

—¡La niebla está llegando! —su amigo Murray grita, mientras sujeta uno de esos rifles de asalto (un L85A2, su memoria recita tranquila como si fuera un entrenamiento, con rondas calibre 5.56, efectiva en enfrentamientos de combate a corta distancia, un problema cuando se trata de recargar). Se aproxima hasta Watson, eclipsando la poca luz que le llegaba desde el cielo nublado. Por alguna razón, esta zarandeando a John, intentando apartarlo de su paciente—. ¡Déjalo, ya has terminado!

Pero John se niega a irse. Sólo quedan unas cuantas puntadas, ¿es que Murray no podía ver? Unas cuantas puntadas y John podría usar su don—.Consígueme más tiempo, Bill —le dice, murmurando ahora, el fuerte sonido de disparos todavía hace eco en su cerebro y aún intenta recordar dónde dejó su kit de curación. No podía dejar al soldado Ryan. Era un tío agradable, recién graduado de la Universidad, tiene una chica con la que se quiere casar cuando regrese. John necesita regresarlo a casa—. Está bien. Está bien, puedo salvarlo.

—John, nos tenemos que ir —le dice Murray. El cielo comienza a oscurecerse y John puede ver un muro de Niebla negra densa aproximándose desde las filas enemigas hasta donde ellos estaban. Su pelotón comenzaba la retirada. Las balas no podían hacer nada contra la Niebla.

—Espera, mi paciente…

—¡Es muy tarde para él, sólo corre John!

Murray lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos del paciente. John vuelve a hundir la aguja para terminar de unir los extremos de tejidos y cerrar la herida. Las rondas se vuelven cada vez más ruidosas, acercándose, arrojando más y más arena al rostro de John pero él ya no puede sentirlo. Murray está gritando y los guantes de John casi se resbalan, pero al fin la herida fue cerrada, John se siente aliviado.

—Sólo un poco más… —le dice a Murray.

Pero el soldado comienza a gritar de nuevo— ¡No tenemos _un maldito_ minuto!

John cierra los ojos, coloca una mano sobre la herida cerrada de su paciente y se concentra, apaga todas las distracciones. Comienza a llamar a la calma, para que recorra sus extremidades, baje por sus hombros y sus brazos, hasta la punta de sus dedos para llegar a la piel rota del herido.

Cuando abre sus ojos, la herida se ha desvanecido y el soldado Ryan lo está mirando curioso. John se siente mareado, su visión esta borrosa, pero ya no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso porque…

_—¡Todos al suelo!_

Hay una explosión y John siente como alguien lo tira contra el suelo. La arena se queda atrapada dentro de sus parpados y su garganta. Un poco de ella le quema la mejilla. John comienza a toser, buscando deshacerse de lo que había entrado en su garganta, estira sus propios músculos para levantarse y se da cuenta de que Murray los cubrió a él y a Ryan con su cuerpo.

—Bill… —intenta decir.

Murray se levanta, tomando a John también—. Ahora no… es…

—¡¿_Qué es eso_?! —el soldado Ryan grita desde el suelo, mirando al cielo oscuro (pero siempre está oscuro, pero no ese tipo de oscuro, es como si Dios estuviera pintando el mundo entero en negro y ellos fueran los puntos de imperfección en el camino). Habían leído sobre ese fenómeno, pero jamás habían estado tan cerca para verlo.

John puede sentir como el calor del desierto se transforma en una noche fría que produce escalofríos. Algo que ninguno de ellos habían experimentado en su tiempo ahí.

Hay más disparos. John salta frente a Murray a la línea de fuego. Puede escuchar que dicen su nombre y la Niebla comienza a acercarse cada vez más. Algo lo toma del hombro, les pide que lo dejen ahí pero las manos jalan su torso sin importarles, porque ellos son unos idiotas leales ('_Ningún hombre se queda atrás'_) y ellos no pueden ver, como John, de que la Niebla está cada vez más cerca.

—¡Déjalos! —escucha a alguien gritar—. ¡Moriremos si nos quedamos más tiempo!

—¡Le han disparado a Murray! —grita Ryan.

_No_, piensa John, _Murray no_. Necesita llegar hasta él, cocer su herida y entonces usar su don para curarlo, sólo necesita moverse…

—¿Dónde está Watson? ¡Tráiganlo para que…!

—… No tenemos tiempo, idiota…

—¡Watson ha caído!

—¡_Mierda! _Agárrenlo y dejen al muerto. ¡Corran!

_No, no, tomen a Bill_, quiere decir, _aún puedo usar mi don. Aún puedo curar_. Pero ellos no escuchan. Están corriendo.

Escucha más disparos, frenéticos pasos y gritos. Mira a la distancia el muro de Niebla, apresurándose más y más rápido, con el movimiento del viento engañándolos de cuán rápido se acerca. Hay susurros en su oído. Hechizos, el piensa, hechizos de brujas (la voz de la Niebla).

_Una maldición sobre ti_, susurra.

Entonces, todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

Es el destino de todo ser humano ser bendecido y a la vez cargar con un don en especial, sin importar que tan grande o pequeño.

Es como ha sido desde el cambio de siglo, desde que las brujas y demonios dejaron de esconderse y catalizaron las dos (tres, si consideran la Guerra Fría una guerra mundial) guerras mundiales que mancharon el mundo con sangre y zonas muertas.

Desde entonces, el cielo siempre ha sido gris. El poco Sol que toca la Tierra apenas es suficiente para alimentar la vida vegetal. Las temperaturas son frías y las nieblas son cosas para temer, sin nada que ver con el fenómeno típico del aire. Marcan la llegada de las maldiciones, algunas veces son el preludio de una nueva Zona Muerta, un nuevo lugar donde sólo los Demonios y los malditos pueden caminar.

Muy pocos recuerdan como era antes del Sol, sin embargo John ha escuchado historias de los oficiales de mayor rango describiendo como podría ser, puro calor en el rostro.

(Él recuerda haberle preguntado una vez a su madre, cuando era muy pequeño, después de leer un cuento llamado '¿Qué es el Sol?' y luego verla buscar desesperadamente una respuesta. Nunca más volvió a preguntar).

Han estado peleando entre ellos, contra las brujas y los demonios por tanto tiempo que han olvidado lo que es el calor. Ahora sólo es gris. Ahora sólo es frío. John Watson sólo sabe cómo curar, cómo matar y cómo sobrevivir.

Los Dones pueden variar de persona a persona. Algunos lo llaman agriamente castigados por pecados de vidas pasadas. Otros los nombran maldiciones (como esas que pudieron ser enviadas por las brujas). John conoció a un hombre que sólo podía despedir fuego de su boca, pero que nunca podría besar a nadie, a menos de que quemara la cara de su amante. Era una habilidad útil, supuso, cuando se está en el campo de batalla y se necesita de un poco de calor, pero él podía ver como ese poder podía ser más una maldición que un regalo.

Su madre tenía el Don de la empatía. Ella podía decir lo que las otras personas sentían, pero era incapaz de saber qué era lo que ella sentía. Al final, se volvió loca y se refugió en la bebida, un ejemplo que Harry seguiría años después. Eso rompió al padre de John. Su Don era, literalmente, su corazón. Una vez que él lo entregaba a una persona, no podía amar a absolutamente nadie más. Incapaz de ver a Helen Watson desvanecerse poco a poco, Gordon Watson se escondió en su trabajo del hospital hasta que un día, tan concentrado en su trabajo, olvidó registrar una alarma de fuego y murió en el incendio que siguió.

Harry es un caso totalmente distinto. Su Don va en un plano totalmente mental. Uno mira a sus ojos, y ella puede persuadirte a hacer cualquier cosa que ella quiere (a menos de que seas inmune a esas cosas, por lo cual John está muy agradecido, para molestia de Harry). Pero esto hace que Harry se cuestione más. ¿Es que la gente está a su alrededor por que les agrada tal cual es o es por qué ella _les pide _que estén a su lado? ¿Clara la amaba por mérito propio o era algo que Harry había provocado? Una vez, John le dijo a Harry porque no cerraba los ojos y lo averiguaba por sí misma, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Harry, John supo que ella estaba aterrorizada, y que no quería perder a Clara.

Es irónico, pues este miedo fue el que hizo que Clara se fuera, más allá que el propio Don. Pero Harry culpa a su Don por lo que sucedió, se sumergió en la bebida y se apartó de la sociedad. Raras veces recibió cartas de Harry cuando se enlistó en el ejército. Las que recibía eran cartas de Navidad enviadas con tres meses de retraso, firmadas con una caligrafía pésima que mostraba cuán intoxicada estaba cuando las escribía.

Algunos Dones parecen inofensivos. Un niño que podía cambiar el color de las flores (encantador, hasta adorable, hasta que John presenció como el niño cambió accidentalmente los colores del uniforme de los Talibanes, haciéndolos ver como aliados más que como enemigos, lo que hizo que perdiera a muchos amigos…) o una anciana que tenía el Don de preparar platillos que sabían deliciosos, sin importar qué ingrediente tuvieran (asqueroso, una vez que se enteró de un hombre que estando en prisión, tuvo que usar ese Don para comer insectos y su propia orina, a causa del hambre).

El Don de John es curar.

Unas cuantas puntadas y un toque, entonces la herida se va pero la energía de John se evapora. Entre más seria sea la herida, más energía de John (energía vital, la llamaban sus maestros) es entregada a cambio. Él muere un poco cada vez que salva una vida, pero no le importa. No puede curar sus propias heridas. Nunca ha podido. Él puede soportar unos cuantos rasguños y raspones con tal de salvar la vida de otra persona. ¿Qué es la vida de uno comparada con la de otros?

Él nunca llama su Don una maldición o un regalo. Simplemente es lo que tiene. En ese mundo de oscuridad perpetua, él tiene que aceptar lo que tiene o las mismas dudas se lo comerán vivo.

Entonces le dispararon.

Su mundo se vuelve tan gris y frío como el de los demás, desde que el mundo fue devorado por la Niebla.

* * *

Ellos le dicen que lo enviaran de vuelta a Inglaterra. Ellos le dicen que le dispararon en el hombro, que tiene un temblor en su mano derecha (la que utiliza para suturar las heridas, no es algo que le importe, él podría curar las heridas con su puro Don pero eso tomaría más energía de él). Tiene una cojera, aunque no le dispararon en la pierna. Sólo ocurrió cuando vio el cuerpo de Murray antes de que lo llevaran al hospital más cercano, un cuerpo que carecía de cabeza, con mordidas y una pierna perdida.

La Niebla se la llevó. Uno nunca sabe qué es lo que dejará la Niebla cuando llega. A veces no deja nada. A veces, las bestias y demonios que van con ella lo devoran todo, dejando nada más que desperdicios y ruinas a su paso. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la Niebla antes de esa misión.

Se llevó a su amigo… y se llevó su espíritu.

Ahora es inútil. Cada vez que intenta curar, no puede. La calma que necesita para trabajar se ha ido; en su lugar, escucha las voces de sus enfermeras y superiores, haciendo eco en su cabeza. _Has sido relevado de tus deberes_. Una traducción de _nos eres inútil ahora_.

Sus sueños le traen los sonidos de sus pacientes gritándole para que los cure, sólo para ser disparado cuando la Niebla los devora. Él ve sus rostros mirándolo de forma acusatoria, con ojos rojos, sangrando lágrimas rojas que caen en sus manos. La Niebla siempre está ahí, y en ella, John escucha susurros. La Niebla parece querer alcanzarlo, llamarlo…

_Una maldición sobre ti…_, le dice_. Una_ _maldición hasta que regreses._

Ellos dicen que grita, hiperventila* en sus sueños, y luego cuando despierta, él mira como si estuviera buscando algo que no está ahí, pidiendo a la Niebla que venga y se lo lleve a él también. Ellos dicen que grita un nombre que no reconocen (no aún) pero es tan confuso que no pueden decir cuál es.

No es sorpresa que lo mandaran a Nuevo Londres una semana antes de lo acordado y que la primer persona que ve a su nueva terapista asignada.

* * *

—Hábleme de usted, Doctor Watson —dice Ella con un tono neutro y profesional. Su Don le permite desconectarse de las situaciones emocionales. Los terapistas que son contratados, normalmente tienen ese Don—. Todo lo que te moleste, te preocupe, tus pesadillas, tu pierna, la guerra.

—No hay nada que decir.

John mira por la ventana al (permanente) cielo nublado, a los edificios nuevos que están construyendo para la gente. Nuevo Londres está lleno de construcciones desde que apareció la Zona Muerta varios años atrás en lo que antes era el Centro de Londres. Mucha gente lo llama ahora Viejo Londres… o Londres Muerto. Es un enorme domo de Niebla negra y densa que sumerge esa área en total oscuridad.

Nadie que se atreve a entrar al Viejo Londres vuelve a salir. Y si lo hace, normalmente es en pedazos de carne. Aún así, John ha escuchado rumores de un poderoso hombre en el Gobierno que paga millones de libras para financiar expediciones al Viejo Londres. Los hombres y mujeres que aceptan esa oferta, nunca vuelven con vida.

Cuando su terapista continua buscando respuestas, procede a analizarlo por lo que queda de su cita, John suele fijar su atención en los detalles de los departamentos. Perdido en su mente, se pregunta si el Viejo Londres aún se levanta más allá la negra e impenetrable Niebla negra que lo cubre. Siempre quiso vivir en Londres, antes de que una gran parte se transformara en una Zona Muerta.

Ahora la Niebla parecía susurrarle a él también. Se arrastraba por su mente, enviando imágenes de calles mal iluminadas, del Big Ben y de los edificios del Parlamento, de los techos y de una Luna misteriosa que se asomaba por encima de la densa niebla. Le mostraba sombras de bestias que vagaban por ahí, de una figura en el centro, llamándolo…

_Entra a la Niebla, John Watson._

—…avísame de cualquier cosa anormal… ¿John? ¿Hay algo que te molesta? No me estás prestando atención —Ella dijo en el mismo tono monótono.

_Me estoy volviendo loco_, piensa en decir. _Creo_ _que me estoy volviendo loco y que la Niebla me está llamando._

—Estoy bien —miente, manteniendo su rostro impasible.

No le cuenta a su terapeuta.

* * *

Harry vive en la zona más desierta* de Nuevo Londres, la zona más cercana a la muralla de Niebla. La renta ahí es tan ridículamente barata que John fácilmente podría comprarse tres apartamentos y ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse por su pensión. Nadie quiere vivir tan cerca de los bordes de la Zona Muerta, donde fácilmente podían caer si vagaban intoxicados. Hay algo siniestro al despertar en la mañana y ver por la ventana la Zona Muerta; era aterrador.

Naturalmente, John parecía sobrellevarlo bien.

Al principio era renuente a escoger un piso tan cerca de donde su hermana vivía. Los cuartos se encontraban bastante deteriorados. El papel tapiz estaba sucio por la edad, con marcas de arañazos y dibujos infantiles que sugerían que una familia con niños había vivido allí. Los muebles seguían cubiertos por plástico y densas capas de polvo. Vio telarañas en las esquinas, a pesar de que no había rastro de ningún animal o insecto.

Pero cuando miró por la ventana y vio la cercanía de la Niebla, escuchó los _susurros_ ruidosos como las metralletas que escuchaba en sus sueños, John recibió una _descarga_ de algo en sus venas y decidió que se quedaría con el apartamento. La casera, la Sra. Turner estaba encantada por la noticia e inmediatamente invitó a John a tomar té.

(Su Don era hacer las prendas perfectas para la persona que se los pusiera. Al día siguiente cuando John se mudó, la Sra. Turner le tejió tres suéteres nuevos que eran tan cómodos que los usó tanto como le fue posible.)

Pasaba sus días vagando fuera, caminando cerca del borde de Nuevo Londres, mirando la niebla y preguntándose qué habría más allá. A veces la niebla susurraba de forma intermitente como una radio descompuesta. John a veces puede oír gruñidos y gemidos desde el otro lado.

En la noche, cuando duerme en su cuarto crujiente, puede oír los gritos que se lleva el viento. La Sra. Turner le dice que ocurre cada noche y que son provenientes de la niebla. Ella siempre tiene esa mirada precavida cuando habla sobre la Zona Muerta, como si esperará que él alce las manos y abandone el apartamento de inmediato.

No lo hace. Y eventualmente, la Sra. Turner pierde su mirada resignada y comienza a hablar con mayor calma sobre las rarezas de las Niebla. Ella encuentra el mórbido interés de John sobre la Niebla más entrañable que preocupante y ni le molesta entrar a su cuarto para hacer la limpieza.

—Descansa la pierna, querido, yo me ocupo del polvo hoy —ella le dice cuando John protesta.

Cuando John se aventura más en Nuevo Londres, buscando empleo, su espíritu se siente drenado. Todo se siente más aburrido y sin sentido lejos de la Niebla. Los mismos cielos nublados, las mismas calles y la monotonía de la vida. Nada le pasa que no sean sus extraños sueños. No se puede conectar con ninguno de sus viejos amigos (no es que tuviera muchos antes de Bill, y él no podría soportar hablar con alguien de su batallón.) Trabaja en una clínica, curando lo que puede e intentando contrarrestar maldiciones lanzadas por las brujas (pero es difícil, cuando ha perdido la calma para usar su Don, cura al viejo estilo.)

Nuevo Londres es una ciudad de mentiras. Los edificios son modernos y nuevos. La gente sonríe, se saludan entre ellos cuando salen del trabajo pero se retiran con secretos gruñidos. Dan lo mejor de ellos para ignorar el oscuro domo de niebla que se alza al horizonte. Ellos ignoran las nubes grises que cubren el Sol. Es como si no hubiera cosas como demonios o maldiciones. Es como si no hubiera guerras alrededor del mundo para prevenir que la niebla lo devore todo.

Ellos no _conocen_ la niebla, no como John la conoce.

_'Ven a la Niebla, John Watson'._

Se pregunta a veces si en verdad está viviendo o si esta vagando en una pesadilla retorcida.

* * *

Su hermana no responde ninguna de sus llamadas. Han pasado tres días, y aunque Harry le dijo que dejará de meterse en su vida, él no puede evitar preocuparse por su hermana mayor. Tal vez ella sea irresponsable y una alcohólica terrible pero ella siempre respondía sus mensajes en una periodo de veinticuatro horas, ya fuera con un mal escrito '_púdrete_' o un educado '_sí, estoy bien, ahora ¡púdrete!'_

Algo frío se alojó en su espina y John sólo _supo_ que algo andaba mal.

Se apresuró bajando las escaleras y le dijo a la Sra. Turner que no lo esperará. Su bastón colgaba a su lado, golpeando su rodilla, pero eso a John ni le molesta, en especial cuando se mente está gritando, '_¡no te lleves a Harry; no dejes que se lleva a Harry; por favor no, no seas estúpida, Harry!_'

* * *

Su madre siempre le susurró, en sus extraños momentos de sobriedad, que el Don era como un cáncer que lo asfixiaría viva al final, algo parecido a lo que la Niebla hacía con cada alma viva.

Viendo el destino de sus padres, John no podía evitar coincidir.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que Harry le había hecho, no podía perder a su hermana también.

'_No me la vas a quitar'_, piensa contra la Niebla mientras se apresura al apartamento de Harry y comienza a interrogar al pobre casero como si fuera un terrorista.

Él jura que escucha una risa profunda, con una voz de barítono bajo*. Él piensa que la niebla en verdad lo estaba mirando, pero no ve nada, excepto la misma niebla oscura ascender hasta las nubes.

(Pero es imposible… y aún así…)

El casero de Harry lo mira con precaución mientras John detiene sus agresivas preguntas.

—¿Pasó algo malo, hijo? —los ojos del preocupado anciano son amables—. No te lamentes. Estoy seguro que tu hermana aparecerá en cualquier momento. Ella suele… llegar a casa en diferentes horas… _intoxicada_.

John deja de mirar la niebla y le ofrece una sonrisa temblorosa—. Sí… estoy seguro de ello.

Cree que la risa fantasmagórica de la niebla lo persigue todo el camino hasta llegar a las principales calles de Londres.

'_Ven y encuéntrala si quieres. Ven a mí, John Watson'_, le dice.

* * *

—Hola, Compañía de Seguros de Rogers & Davies, ¿en qué puedo ser…? Ah, entiendo. Déjeme verificar el directorio de la compañía.

El sonido del teclado. Una pausa.

—Lo siento señor, pero la señorita Harriet Watson no ha venido a la oficina en los últimos días. ¿Es usted un pari…?

El largo sonido de marcado del teléfono.

* * *

_'¡Hola! Este es el buzón de voz de John Watson. Deja un mensaje e intentaré contactarme pronto. Espero.'_

_Beep._

'John, soy yo. Clara. Harry estuvo aquí la otra noche. Ella estaba… ella estaba borracha, más de lo normal. Intentó entrar a la casa, diciendo algo sobre voces en su cabeza. Tenía miedo. Ella quería que la siguiera a la niebla, lo que sea que eso signifique, y cuando no abrí la puerta, arrojó su botella contra la ventana ¡e intentó entrar! Llamé a la policía pero para cuando ellos llegaron, ella se había ido. Sólo pensé que querrías saber…'

Los papeles que John sostenía (información de contactos, una lista de conocidos con los cuales tal vez Harry contactó, una lista de lugares donde pudo haber ido.) Un tazón se rompió mientras escapaba de entre sus dedos. Luchó para sujetar el teléfono y lo colocó contra su oído.

—¿John? —su antigua cuñada susurró del otro lado de la línea. Su voz fue como la de un fantasma que regresa a perseguirle, un fantasma de tiempos más esperanzadores, cuando creyó que Harry podía ser feliz, que ella podía dejar sus vicios.

No lo hizo. Y la buena, dulce Clara tuvo que pagar las consecuencias junto a John.

Luchó por mantener sus temblorosas manos quietas.

—Dime todo lo que sepas Clara. _¿Harry en verdad entró en la niebla?_

Varias respiraciones agitadas. Es difícil decir quién está más aterrado en la conversación y por cuál motivo. El Don de Clara le permite saber dónde están las personas que conoce en cualquier momento y hora del día. Ella puede dar las coordenadas exactas, mejor que cualquier localizador o satélite (pero esos nunca sirven en la niebla, y John no está seguro de si el Don de Clara puede.)

—… No lo sé, John… —ella jadea, y él siente como si algo _dejara_ de estar bien—, pero creo que sí lo hizo.

El teléfono se desliza hasta el suelo. John cae de rodillas, ignorando los espasmos de dolor provenientes de su cojera. Escucha la pequeña voz de Clara hacer eco en su vacío apartamento, preguntando frenéticamente si está bien, pero eso es tonto, porque él esta de todo excepto bien, y…

Mira por la ventana, el cristal ahora está manchado por la contaminación pero incapaz de ocultar la imagen de la oscura niebla alzándose por encima de los edificios al final de la calle.

'_No te llevarás a mi hermana lejos de mí también_*', él piensa.

La niebla parece oscurecerse contra el cielo gris.

'_Entonces entra, John'._

* * *

Empaca su pistola, la coloca dentro de su funda de cuero que conservaba de sus días en el ejercito, varios suministros de comida, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, unos cuantos suéteres para mantenerse tibio, una bolsa para dormir, cuerda, un cuchillo, un compas (tampoco es como si fuera a servirle de mucho en la Zona Muerta, pero al no haber nadie para decirle lo contrario.) y su teléfono. Su bolsa es robusta y podrá soportar todo.

John está a medio camino en las escaleras, maldiciendo cómo su bastón sigue golpeando su rodilla sin cesar, cuando casi atropella a la Sra. Turner. Su casera lo miró, enviándolo directamente a sentarse en su pequeña sala de estar, donde ella ya había hecho té para dos. Sin poder protestar, la Sra. Turner empujó varios panecillos en las manos de Jon, y él no pudo pensar en una forma educada de deshacerse de ellos.

Pero la Sra. Turnar tenía un agarre de hierro sobre su muñeca y hay una urgencia en sus movimientos que lo alarma.

—¿Vas a ir, no es así?

John no sabe qué decir.

—A la niebla —su casera aclara—. Es a donde todos van, eventualmente, la gente lo suficientemente loca como para vivir al borde de la zona muerta. Les habla hasta que se vuelven locos o se rinden y entran en la oscura niebla.

Sus dedos desbarataron los panecillos—. Nunca oí de algo semejante.

La mirada de la Sra. Turner lo decía todo—. Eso es porque ellos no quieren que lo sepas.

Su ceja se alzó—. ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

—Los gobiernos, los que están en el poder. Las brujas. Son todos iguales —susurra la Sra. Turner.

John no está seguro de por qué está enfrentando esto, tal vez porque acababa de perder su toque con la realidad o el hecho de que la historia que su casera relataba tenía algo de verdad que le recordaba sus pesadillas y sus inquietante obsesión con la niebla. Pero él necesitaba saber, aún más que respirar.

—¿La niebla te susurra a ti también?

Sus labios se curvaron en una silueta oscura que ya no es una sonrisa.

—No me quiere… aún. No soy lo suficientemente interesante para eso… no lo era antes, ni lo soy ahora —no ha tocado su té aún, pero sigue meneando la cuchara en el líquido—. Estaba ahí, en el Viejo Londres, cuando la niebla llegó. Cubrió la ciudad en total oscuridad. La gente gritaba, pero no podría decir si estaban a diez metros o a mi lado. No había luz. Las luces eléctricas dejaron de servir. No podía ver mis manos frente a mi rostro y entonces… entonces estaba aquí, del toro lado de la niebla, con otros cientos de personas. La niebla no nos quería. Dijo que éramos muy aburridos para su juego, y así ha sido por los últimos años.

Sus manos se movieron para estrechar las de él con fuerza.

—Eres un buen chico, John Watson. Pero escucha mi advertencia, si la niebla te quiere, y tu entrás ahí, ya no hay retorno.

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías de cualquier presencia viva. Sólo John, su bastón y su mochila permanecían al borde, donde el camino se encontraba con la humeante entrada del gran muro de niebla. Él mira atrás, una sola vez, para inspeccionar las manchadas ventanas y los techos rotos, preguntándose cómo debió haber lucido esa parte de Londres antes de que la Zona Muerta llegará. Probablemente rebosaba de con gente y tráfico, taxis yendo y viniendo como células en un circuito. Ahora es una ciudad fantasma (la niebla se llevó toda la vida de allí.)

Regresa su mirada a la niebla.

—Muy bien —comienza—. Me imagino que sólo debo invitarme a entrar. Sólo entrare, encontrare a mi hermana Harry y me iré, para que lo sepas.

Es una locura, hablarle a la niebla oscura como si fuera una persona, pero él siente que debe hacerlo. No puede quitarse la idea de que tal vez la niebla lo está mirando. _Observándolo_.

Debería estar temblando, sacudiéndose y sintiendo algo en ese momento. Pero la cabeza de John esta clara. Se mueve automáticamente, como si estuviera de vuelta en Afganistán siguiendo órdenes cuando le decían o actuando por instinto para salvar una vida.

No hay una línea clara de dónde el _muro_ empieza, donde Nuevo Londres se vuelve Viejo Londres. Cada paso que da se siente ordinario, como si estuviera caminando a través de aire ordinario. Pero él no es tonto. Puede ver como el área que le rodea parece oscurecer cada vez más. Lentamente la niebla se vuelve más gruesa, desvaneciendo su visión. Los susurros en su cabeza se vuelven más altos y más incoherentes. A veces, John piensa que la niebla se está pintando contra él de forma suave.

Veinte pasos dentro, John aún puedo ver Nuevo Londres detrás de él.

El siguiente paso lo sumerge en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Es exactamente como la Sra. Turner lo describió la llegada de la niebla. No podía ver nada, sólo negro en todas partes. El negro se lo había tragado, dejando como única prueba de que estaba con vida el sonido de su respiración y la sensación de su mochila colgando en su espalda.

Respira Watson.

Estira una mano frente a él, sólo en caso de que choque contra algo y da pasos pequeños que hacen eco a su alrededor. La niebla es silenciosa por primera vez, pero él piensa, que tal vez, puede sentir como se mueve delante y atrás, como sincronizándose con su propia respiración. Su otra mano se aferra con fuerza al bastón.

Por un largo tiempo, camina. Le parecen horas o algo eterno. No está seguro. Después de un rato, piensa en darse la vuelta y gritar para que pase algo, porque ya está cansado de caminar a ciegas en la oscuridad.

—Esto es un poco ridículo —John habla. No se ha cansado aún. Solía recorrer largas distancias cuando sus caravanas o camiones dejaban de servir, sólo para alcanzar la baso o un objetivo—. Escuche que la gente que salía del Vejo Londres lo hacía en pedazos. No creo que los agotarás hasta la muerte. Me esperaba demonios saliendo o algo así.

No esperaba una respuesta, y por eso es que esta sorprendido cuando la niebla se aclara, levemente, de manera que John puede ver que sus manos son siluetas oscuras contra el gris claro. Le parece ver líneas de árboles a la distancia, separados los unos de los otros por varios metros. La niebla parece vibrar a su alrededor, como abejas que salen furiosas de su panal golpeado.

John saca su pistola con la mano libre, apunta al frente, por precaución.

La niebla esta riéndose de él, palabras arremolinándose a su alrededor (_entonces que comiencen los juegos, John_) y entonces, lo ve.

Sombras apresurándose contra él, como rápidas pinceladas de tinta como en las pinturas chinas. Le recuerdan a bestias de algún tipo, más grande que cualquier lobo que John alguna vez viera. Puede oír sus gruñidos, más terroríficos que los que llegó a oír en la guerra.

Automáticamente, le dispara a la primera criatura borrosa, apuntando directo a la cabeza en tiros simultáneos.

Las criaturas sueltan aullidos de dolor, peores que oír a sus pacientes gritar de dolor durante una operación a mitad de la batalla. John no se mantiene en ese pensamiento, sólo dispara, sintiendo el familiar retroceso del arme mientras dispara una nueva ronda de balas. Su mano izquierda tiembla, está acostumbrado a sujetar la pistola con ambas manos, pero necesita la otra par su bastón, y aún así…

Las criaturas se están acercando, y John puede ver que ya están muy cerca de él. No había estimado bien su tamaño. Uno solo podría tragarse la mitad de su cuerpo de un solo bocado.

A pesar de saber esto, John sólo siente una descarga de adrenalina. Alza su otra mano para sujetar el arma y dispara una nueva ronda, golpeando a cada bestia en la cabeza, viendo a las sombras interactuar entre ellas con distintos matices de gris.

Pero siguen avanzando en su dirección, aún cuando John puede ver las siluetas carentes de cabez y miembros, las _criaturas siguen persiguiéndolo_.

—Demonios —murmura.

La niebla se ríe.

Están ganando terreno. John puede oír sus pesados pasos, los gruñidos y el hambre. Escucha aullidos altos, como lobos pero más disonantes y sobrenaturales. No está seguro de en qué dirección va o si es la correcta, pero necesita escapar para trazar un nuevo plan.

Allí, contra la niebla, está el perfil de un árbol alto y desnudo a la lejanía. Las ramas están repartidas debajo y simétricas, como una extraña escalera que ha sido partida a la mitad y realineada en posición contraria. Es perfecta. John aumenta la velocidad, el palpitar de su corazón marca el mismo ritmo de sus piernas.

La niebla sigue burlándose y las criaturas se acercan cada vez más, más, más… cree que todo esta regresando a la total oscuridad cuando las sombras de los árboles comienzan a desvanecerse con el resto del lugar y…

John tropieza contra algo grande y pesado. Casi cae directo al suelo, pero es capaz de estabilizarse y quedarse de pie, sin aliento. Mira alrededor, siendo capaz de sólo ver sombras y escuchar a las criaturas que le persiguen.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta, aunque sabe que no debería. Su voz sólo atraería la atención de las extrañas sombras detrás de él.

Escucha un gemido adolorido a sus pies. Se pone de rodillas al instante, aunque si instinto de conservación le grita que siga corriendo, que esas criaturas se lo comerán vivo si se detiene.

Pero no puede abandonar a lo que sea que encontró. Esta vivo. Y esta herido.

John comienza a palpar a su alrededor, hasta que sus manos encuentran algo húmedo. Él sabe al instante que eso es sangre, y, alarmado, se acerca. Nota que la sangre está entre líneas de pelo y mientras sus manos se muevan más arriba, pudo sentir el pelaje, largas y puntiagudas orejas, una húmeda y suave nariz, caninos largos y afilados…

Los ojos están brillando cuando acaparan su vista. Inteligente, ojos azul-grises que no abandonan los suyos.

Es un lobo, un gran lobo negro que su especia y tamaño John jamás había visto. Es tan grande que John fácilmente podría montarse en su lomo, si el animal estuviera totalmente sano. Pero también era lo suficientemente grande como para partirlo a la mitad si quería.

—Hermoso —murmura, a pesar de la circunstancia.

El lobo suelta un pequeño lamento, pero siente como se aproxima más a su toque.

Intenta encontrar la herida otra vez, para poder curarlo con su Don. Justo cuando intenta encontrar la calma, los gruñidos de antes se vuelven más ruidosos que antes. John salta. Mantiene una mano sobre la cabeza del lobo y con la otra apunta al frente.

Los escalofríos en su espalda son agudos. John no necesita ninguna luz para saber que están rodeados. John puede ver los terribles ojos amarillos en la oscuridad, mirando en un círculo. Su sangre se apresura en sus venas; no se puede defender de aquellas criaturas a la vez. Lo destrozarían.

Se mueve instintivamente frente al lobo, esperando protegerlo de las otras bestias. Puede sentir su mirada en él, como si el lobo lo devorara con la mirada. Lucha contra un escalofrío. Ya que está a punto de morir, morirá intentando proteger a ese animal, va a morir peleando.

—¿Y bien? —John le habla a las criaturas a su alrededor—. Vamos. _Atáquenme._

Hay un silencio, el instante en que la niebla deja de reírse.

Todos se lanzan en busca de su garganta por todos lados. John se arroja contra el cuerpo quieto del lobo, intenta curar las heridas del canino a pesar de que su don jamás ha servido cuando entra en pánico (pero _por favor Dios, deja que funcione, deja que viva_) y dispara a ciegas en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¿Qué son los demonios? —recuerda haberle preguntado a su padre una vez, porque su madre había recaído en otro ataque de locura. Gordon Watson rara vez se interesaba en algo más que no fuera su esposa. John intentó no sentirse herido cuando la mirada indiferente de su padre se fijó en él. Era culpa del don. Él lo sabía.

Gordon respondió clínicamente, manteniendo su atención fijada en su esposa que descansaba en la cama, totalmente drogada.

—Criaturas de la oscuridad. Llegaron cuando la niebla lo hizo. Normalmente son relacionados con el fenómeno de la niebla. Se especial que la niebla es su hábitat natural. Algunos tienen la hipótesis de que el motivo por el cual existen en las zonas muertas es para que las brujas puedan convocar a los demonios con mayor facilidad y hacer su voluntad.

—Oh —John respondió, complacido de haber sido capaz de entender todo lo que su padre dijo—. ¿Por qué las brujas hacen eso?

—Para maldecir a la gente, causar sufrimiento.

—¿Pero por qué? —John arrugó la nariz. No podía entender cómo alguien podría hacer eso intencionalmente.

—Está en su naturaleza. No necesitan motivos.

* * *

Gritó cuando sintió a las criaturas, varias de ellas, arañándolo. Era como volver a ser disparado, pero en todo el cuerpo y con más consciencia de su piel desgarrándose. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, fue girando contra el suelo, con sangre mezclada sobre su cuerpo.

Hay aullidos y lamentos de dolor. Algo (o _alguien_*) ha saltado frente a él. John escucha el sonido de varios cuerpos cayendo contra el suelo, el inconfundible sonido de la carne desgarrada y la sangre salpicando inunda el aire. Se mantiene firme, escudriñando las sombras y dándose cuenta de que sólo queda una de pie.

El lobo que había estado a sus pies ya no está ahí. Está frente a él, con los ojos fijos sobre la siguiente reacción de John. Aparentemente, su don ha servido. El lobo parece totalmente saludable, si es que sus pasos seguros tienen algo que ver con ello. Se ve feroz, la clara imagen de un demonio de un cuento de hadas que se leyó a sí mismo cuando sus padres se habían sumergido en la locura.

Deja soltar su aliento y comienza a reírse, casi histéricamente, pero no en silencio. (_Su don está sirviendo de nuevo. Hay una bestia frente a él, una que podría destrozarlo en cuestión de segundos_.) A penas puede creerlo y es incapaz de retirar la vista de las orbes azul-grises del animal.

—Me salvaste.

Ladeó su cabeza, como si John tuviera algo muy interesante. Luego se apresura contra John, sus dientes expuestos en un bajo gruñido. Se da cuenta de que esta lamiendo sus heridas y cuando intenta moverse, le gruñe en forma de reprimenda.

Se desploma de espaldas, silbando y preguntándose si moriría en la niebla después de todo. Esta silencioso ahora, como un grupo de dolientes cuando cierran el ataúd y lo entierran. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, atrapado en el momento y en los pensamientos de _protejeprotejeproteje_… Lentamente alza su mano y acaricia las orejas del lobo.

—Gracias… —dice débilmente.

Se desmaya.

* * *

*hiperventila; originalmente thrashes, se traduciría como 'airea' de forma literal, pero si vamos a sinónimos, hiperventilar es lo más cercano.

*desierta: originalmente grittier, se traduce como 'arenoso', pero de nuevo, no tenía sentido decir que vivía en la zona arenosa. Así que opte por cambiar un poco y decir que es la zona 'desierta', porque es el pueblo fantasma.

*crujiente: originalmente creaky, rechinador; pero suena extraño decirlo, y hasta la frase me quedó extraña, pero no encontré en mi mapa mental una forma adecuada de explicar esto.

*barítono: otra oración que quedó rara a la hora de pasarlo al español.

*compacto: en inglés tiene sentido, es como una maleta de viaje donde pones todo muy apretado para que quepa, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en una oración coherente y lo deje de esa forma.

*juego de palabras con la palabra some_thing_. La traducción literal sería: o una cosa. Pero por motivos de estética lo cambie a alguien.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
